Noah's wants and needs
by pottersnapemalfoy
Summary: What was Noah's reaction when Luke screamed "I love your son!" to Colonel Mayer back when his father was going to be sent to prison? LukexNoah


Chapter 1: I love your son Winston Mayer!

Colonel Mayer sat in the dark room that only had a table and a few chairs and a cluster of file cabinets. The windows were closed so that no air would come in. He was sitting on the small stool table had a small desk lamp next to was wearing an orange prison suit.

He was completely son, his own flesh and blood had betrayed thought he raised Noah thought he raised Noah to be a man but that boy, that Snyder kid corrupted his son's knew the Snyder's were bad trouble ever sense he heard Noah talk to Maddie Coleman about Luke couldn't believe he caught his son kissing another man! His son was a disgrace and he would make sure his son knew that he disgraced the family name even if that meant to disown him.

He looked up and he saw the officer standing in the door way.

"You have a few visitors." The officer looked at the emptiness of the room then back to the door. He saw his son who brought a smile to his face but he frowned when he saw his son wheel in that Snyder kid, he snarled and crossed his arms.

"Dad..." Noah said. He looked at his son then back at the Snyder boy and he knew he was the cause for the boy being in the wheelchair. He knew his son was so angry with him that he caused Luke Snyder so much pain but he didn't care about the kid. Colonel Mayer was angry at him, that he seriously wanted to break something, wanted to punch the boy that changed his son from being a well rounded man to this… this… But unfortunately his hands were chained so he couldn't do anything about that at the moment. The boy looked up at him with his furious brown eyes.

"Noah what are you doing here son?" Colonel Mayer asked his son. The Snyder boy glanced up at him. Luke gave him a reassuring smile and Noah held Luke's hand tightly.

"He's not your son anymore," Luke said. He looked at him and gritted his teeth so that he could stop the scream that was about to come. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt your son? Worst of all you hurt the one person who loves him for who he is and that won't change Colonel," Luke said in a serious tone. Noah looked at him with his mouth hanging agape with shock.

"Shut up boy, you don't know what you're talking. Noah is my son, my kid, he will always be my family weather you like it or not." Colonel stood up from his chair and stood a few feet away from them. He leaned on closer and said, "I will always be his father weather you like it or not, boy, so deal with it," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Would a father hurt his son? Would a father hurt the one person who truly loves him and make his one true love end up in a wheelchair? Would a real father do any harm on their son?"Luke snapped. Mayer jumped and stood in front of the boy. He should be thankful that he was chained up.

"You shut the hell up boy! You don't know anything! Honestly, your parents didn't treat you dare you talk that way to and you say Noah is a man? He's not a man! He's a ***! He is no son of mine! No son of mine would date this filthy piece of trash such as you. No one in their right mind would love such a filthy thing" Colonel stated.

Noah stared at his father in looked down at Luke who was on the verge tears. He knew Luke was trying his hardest to stay strong in front him. He knew he should say something to stop his dad from yelling at Luke even more.

"Stop yelling at Luke!!" Colonel Mayer stared at his son. Not once in his life has Noah ever yelled at his father. He knew better not to raise his voice at his father.

"Son... please... I'm begging you...we...we can start over... we can become a family, the family that you've always wanted...I can find a mother… I'll do whatever you want to make you happy son...that's all what I've been doing ever sense you was born... I was doing all this stuff to make you happy…" Colonel trailed glanced down at Luke who was shaking visibly in his put a gentle hand on his should and gave it a squeeze.

"No dad… I have a family. A big family who loves me for who I am...Lily is like the mother I've always dreamed of. They even let me stay and live at their home because of Luke's condition and they want me to help him heal… Holden is like a father to me... one that wants me to be happy...one that doesn't want me to follow in his footsteps, but wants me to have my own dreams and hope for the future..." He smiled down at Luke who gave him a reassuring smile.

Colonel stared at his son then back at the boy who caused him to lose his son.

"The Snyder's gave me a home… they gave me a place to stay warm and eat and live their like... like a real family… I always wanted a real family dad… that's something I never got to have when I was little…" Noah smiled again at him then smirked at Colonel.

"NO! I will not stand for this! My son is not gay! He is not a **!He is the boy who I raised him to be a proper man! A proper man would listen to their father! A proper man wouldn't kiss another guy and like it! I will not stand for this!"Colonel moved his way towards stared, Luke gripped onto the arms of the wheel officer made his way over to Colonel, he grabbed Colonel's wrists that were began to thrash his legs wanted to hurt someone, anyone so he can get revenge on his son. Luke stood up from his wheelchair a little. Noah looked at Luke in shock and excitement.

Colonel was still yelling and saying harsh words to both of finally had enough. "STOP IT!" Luke gritted his teeth and glared at the boy with fiery eyes. "Stop saying things about your son as if he wasn't in the room. Noah is a good man! A better man then you'll ever be! He's the nicest, most beautifully talented man anyone would be happy to meet! I LOVE YOUR SON! Nothing will stop my love for your son...nothing and there is absolutely nothing that will stop my love for him!" Luke yelled at the top of his lungs.

Noah stared at Luke in shock."I love your son!"...that one statement played in his head over and over again. Colonel Mayer was furious. He ripped out of the officers' tight grip on his shoulder and rushed over to Luke and pushed him down to the ground. Noah gasped and immediately tried to help Luke and Lily rushed in and helped Noah get Luke into his wheelchair. Noah's father stared at Noah.

"Well, I guess this meeting is done here…," Holden said.  
Officer Grady nodded and watched as they left. Lily proceeded to take her sons hand and smile at him.

The Snyder's, plus Noah, walked out of the room wheeling Luke out as well.

"You're not hurt are you Luke, sweetie?"Lily asked in a motherly tone. Luke shook his head no.  
"Can we go home please?" Luke asked. Lily and Holden smiled at Luke and nodded. Luke turned his attention to Noah and grabbed Noah's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry ...I should've been more watchful of my father..."Noah said in a sad tone of voice. Holden gave him a fatherly-like smile.

"It's alright Noah…you won't have to see that man again; I'll make sure of that." Holden gave him a smile then turned his attention back to Luke and they walked out of the horrid building leaving Colonel Mayer in the care of the trusted officers.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

please read and review!

A)Yes!what's going to happen next?

B)No!


End file.
